What The Future Brings
by PinkFish33
Summary: Robin and StarFire are living a happy life together with two kids. then some unexpected news of Raven's and Beast Boy's dissapearence calls for there assistance. what will they do. live a safe life, or help there old friends. RobXStar B.BXRaven ?X?


_ok here is another one of our bizzare creations from our minds. we like doing stories together so...ya. a PinkFish and albinoraven story! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

It was a warm Saterday in Orange County, California. Outside a white house two children were playing a game of tag, but this was no ordinary game of tag, there were lasers flying every ware and ninja moves involved. Just as the little boy was about to shoot his sister with red colored star bolts a warm comforting voice called them into the house.

StarFire was at the stove making eggs with mustard and Robin was sitting in his study looking at pictures of Slade who have recently disappeared without a trace. Robin shuffled through a pile of newspapers looking for the most recent attack from Slade. It had been 10 years and Slade hadn't done a thing to Gothem city since Robin and StarFire left for a better life together. Robin, getting frustrated, pounded his fist on the desk with impressive force and a yell of irritation.

"Robin what is the matter? I heard a voice and a loud crash and I thought you might be hurt, you scared the children."

"I'm sorry Star I just....." he cut off and looked at the desk behind him which had snapped in two from the force of Robin's frustration. ".... Just got a bit frustrated...."

"Ok as long as you are alright." She walked over to him hugged him gently, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Robin smiled and looked over StarFire's shoulder at the children. His 14 year old daughter, Charlie, was giving him skeptical looks of slight disgust, and his 8 year old son, Mark, was holding his throat and making gagging noises. "What?" Robin asked in fake innocence.

Just as Robin attempting to chase the kids out of the room the doorbell rang. Mark fought through his fathers grip and ran to the door. He opened it and four kids stood in front of him. They were much older than him and there colors were quite confusing to Mark. The oldest was a boy who had pointed ears, grayish skin, and long black hair. The youngest was a girl who stood about as tall as Mark. She was green, and that startled him. The other two kids were both girls and obviously twins for they stood the same height and looked exactly the same with purplish hair, gray skin, and dull expressionless eyes. All of the kids had a red jewel in the center of there foreheads.

"DADDY! STRANGE KIDS ARE HERE!" yelled Mark in shock and confusion. He then flew away from the door into his mommy's arms who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Oh, you are Raven and Beast Boy's offspring!" said StarFire in an excited tone, as she rushed over to the children and started hugging all of them. "I only know Jason because he was the first born and was at our wedding but the rest of you are strangers to me."

Jason smiled and hugged StarFire back. He was the oldest of the four siblings, he was 15"its great to see you again. The twins are Ray and May. There 10. and the small one over there is Polly. She's 8." Said Jason.

Mark was now overly excited at Polly because she was the same age as him and they could play games together. "Yay! NEW FRIEND!" yelled Mark who was now flying around the room and worrying StarFire to death, she was always worrying about him falling and hurting himself.

"So Jason how are Raven and BB doing?" asked Robin coming out from his study after cleaning up the demolished desk.

Jason's happy face fell "they got divorced a few years back after mom had Polly..." said Jason.

"And where are they now?" asked Robin in a sorrowful tone.

Polly then burst into tears and hugged StarFire "WE DON'T KNOW!!" she cried, tears streaming down her green face. "THERE GONE!!!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!"

"Dad disappeared first... we lived with mom at the time, but then a week after mom disappeared as well." Said Ray. "You haven't seen them have you?"

"No we have not! Oh Robin, what if something dreadful has happened to them!" yelled StarFire who was on the verge of tears.

Robin went to StarFire's side to comfort her. He knew Raven was one of StarFire's best friends. He embraced her strongly and spoke to her in a warm soothing tone. "Don't worry StarFire I'm sure there OK, Raven can take care of herself."

"And what of Beast Boy! He can't survive on his own he is nothing without Raven to protect him!" yelled StarFire bursting into tears, soaking Robins T-Shirt with her tears. Suddenly Mark flies down in a Superman pose yelling, "SUPERMAN!"

Charlie came out from the living room surprised at what she had been hearing. "WHAT! Raven and Beast Boy divorced! I knew it! Raven was always taking care of everyone, and Beast Boy was always off doing stuff! I bet I know what stuff too!" she said in her 'I knew it' voice.

"Dad... well... mom said he got back together with an 'old friend'.... She wouldn't tell me who it was, but he cheated on her... she nearly went insane and killed him... Cyborg had to help restrain her....it was bad... mom cant control her emotions that well anymore...." Said Jason who had to duck because of Mark flying around insanly.

"SUPER-" BANG Mark had flew into he chandelier and bounced off into the wall. This did not help the situation for StarFire was now yelling, and crying at the same time.

"Mark! What did I tell you, you know you can not fly well! That is it I have told you too many times you are not to fly anymore until I say you can!" yelled StarFire.

"Your grounding me... from flying!" screamed Mark in a fit of rage. Suddenly thousands of red lasers and star bolts shot every ware, shattering delicate objects.

"Get down!" yelled Robin while tackling StarFire to the floor to protect her from the Star bolts. Polly started to get excited now.

"I can do that too!" she said her eyes going white as she shot little spurts of black energy everywhere in delight. Jason then grabbed her and pulled her to the ground avoiding a red star bolt.

Then both of the kids settled down, and StarFire sent mark to his room with much protest from Mark. Polly pouted a bit, but then got over it. Jason stood up "so, would you help us find mom, and dad...?" he asked in hope.

_Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah! Ok.... This is a PinkFish33/AlbioRaven666 creation... well what you think? Writing this was pretty fun. I like Mark! Well anyway REVIEW!!!!!!! _


End file.
